Secrets
by HarvestGirl
Summary: Spike pays Buffy a late night visit


Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS and Angel do not belong to me. That should suffice.

Summary: Spike pays Buffy a late night visit

A/N: Set the night after the party during 'I was made to love you'. The way things should be. 

Dedication: To BBT. Thanks for the 'motivation'. This one's for you (not like my Bud though, haha). It's not up your couple alley, but I hope you like it anyway.

Reviews: I would like them. Who knows, my writing may just get better.

SECRETS by HarvestGirl

Buffy couldn't sleep. She counted sheep, bears, vampires and finally werewolves. Still, she couldn't rest. The whole thing with Spike had been playing in her head over and over again. She turned over and for the millionth time, she prayed for sleep. That's when she heard it. The hard tapping on the glass of her window had been his call for weeks now. Buffy's heart skipped a beat. 

'No' she thought. 'He wouldn't be stupid enough to come back here. Would he?' There it was again. Buffy sat up and looked across to her window. He was there, of course. It never failed. He was always around when she didn't want to see him. He sat by her window like Angel used to. No doubt he did it to get some sort of reaction. Her reaction was everything to him. Well, she'd give him one.

Buffy got up slowly, provocatively. She made her way to the window, never taking her eyes off Spike. She slowly opened it and leaned out. She could see him swallow the lump in his throat. 

"Can I come in?" He asked, his voice only catching, slightly. She smiled at him, slowly slid her hands up his chest. She moved closer…and pushed him off the roof.

Feeling good about herself, she quickly put on pants and a jacket and ran down stairs. Once outside she found Spike and pushed him again, very hard. 

"Bloody hell, Slayer, what's your problem?"

"I told you to stay away from me! What part did you find too hard to understand?"

Spike grabbed her suddenly and pulled her close. "Come on, pet. You didn't mean it, did you?" He started to nuzzle her neck. God, how he loved the smell of her.

Buffy pulled hard against him, but when it was clear he wasn't letting her go, she relaxed into him. "Actually, for your information, I did mean it." By this time, Buffy had tilted back her head to give his roaming kisses more freedom. "I hate you, Spike. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, luv. I can tell."

As if remembering something, Buffy pushed him away. "What the hell were you thinking? Have you gone stupid? I told you not to tell anyone how you felt about me!"

"For your information", he mocked her "I didn't tell everyone. You did."

"Well I had to tell everyone. What was I supposed to do after you told Dawn. I had to do serious damage control."

"Like uninviting me from your house?"

"Had to." Buffy said with a shrug. "The minute you came back into my house, everyone would have either asked questions or figured it out."

"Well, your still going to invite me back, right." Spike pulled her into his arms and began to nip her neck.

"I don't know if I should." Buffy got out with difficulty. He knew what that did to her.

"I think you should…" He pulled away, and Buffy made a small, automatic sound of disappointment. He held her at arm's length. "Well, I'm not going to touch you or kiss you again, until you invite me back."

Buffy was ready to invite him in for the rest of his undead life, but she knew she couldn't give in to him that easily. She took two steps back from him, even though she really just wanted to knock him down to the grass and have her way with him. She smiled up at him, though, and very sweetly said, "Well, come back around, then, when hell freezes over."

She turned her back on him and hurried into the house before she hurled herself back into his arms.

Spike smirked at her retreating back. 'Coward' he thought. He didn't care if he had to keep what they had a secret. In fact, he preferred it that way. But he loved it when she got nervous about it. Loved it even more when she got rough with him. His smirk broke out into a grin as he turned away, walking towards the cemetery.

Dawn moved back in front of the window, her arms crossed and a knowing grimace on her face. "Huh. Damage Control. Nice save, Buffy." Dawn went back to bed, still wondering what Buffy's friends would say if they knew. 


End file.
